1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is provided with a recording head with liquid ejecting nozzles which eject a liquid onto a recording medium provided in a nozzle surface, and a wiper which wipes the nozzle surface.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer, which is an example of a recording apparatus, is provided with a recording head with nozzles which eject an ink, which is an example of the liquid, onto recording paper, which is an example of the recording medium, provided in a nozzle surface. Since unnecessary ink becomes adhered to the nozzle surface, the ink jet printer is provided with a wiper which carries out the wiping of the nozzle surface.
When the wiper wipes the nozzle surface, the ink which is adhered to the nozzle surface may accumulate at the rim of the nozzle surface (hereinafter, referred to as an “ink accumulation”, as appropriate). Meanwhile, there is a concern that there is curvature in the recording paper, the recording paper makes contact with the ink accumulation due to the curvature, and the recording paper becomes dirtied.
In order to avoid such a problem, an image forming apparatus described in JP-A-2009-119652 is provided with a protruding section which protrudes downward from the nozzle surface, and the recording medium is prevented from making contact with the ink accumulation due to the recording medium abutting the protruding section even if the recording medium bends upward due to curvature, jumping, or cockling.
However, in the image forming apparatus described in JP-A-2009-119652, in particular, when curling at the leading end or the trailing end of the recording paper is conspicuous, there is a concern that the leading end or the trailing end will exceed the protruding section and make contact with the ink accumulation.